


【論壇體】安價報告

by koutwin



Series: V+圈P主ほたるP與他的小伙伴 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, 論壇體
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: 無氣力之一、赤葦京治。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: V+圈P主ほたるP與他的小伙伴 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929990
Kudos: 2





	【論壇體】安價報告

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的後續  
> V+圈設定，黑月  
> 這次是無氣力視角，姊妹篇在【這邊】  
> 其他CP：山花，研日研；可能出現的兔赤  
> 不過其實沒正式入過V+圈（程度：觀賞MMD），有bug請告知
> 
> …還是會坑（躺）

主題：安價報告

0 貓布丁  
安價執行中  
安價目的：讓大黑知道螢（三次元）=ほたるP（P主）  
安價結果：讓大黑公開唱ほたるP的歌，然後在台上的時候告訴他真相  
執行人：夜衛  
前情提要  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996964/chapters/27142341  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501280/chapters/30963108

1  
是貓布丁！！！

2  
沙發！！！

3  
要開始了嗎？

4  
簡潔的標題

5  
>>2  
你看看你

6  
最喜歡安價，追！  
…等等，是貓布丁的安價！？  
那就更加要追了！

7  
我錯過了些什麼

8ほたる  
和花一起到了會場  
【俯攝，金髮女孩拿著『TDS』應援扇擋臉.jpg】

9  
從隔壁過來  
祝大黑好運！

10  
…等等，樓主和主樓內容，認識的？？？

11  
是花！！！小小的好可愛！！！

12  
什麼隔壁？

13  
TDS也參戰了嗎

14  
貓布丁太太厲害了！說到做到！

15花  
【仰攝，金髮男子拿著『クロ』應援扇擋臉.jpg】  
找貓布丁前輩的路上

16  
>>10  
是的，他們圈子十分的小

17  
>>12 就，主樓那兩個（比劃）

18  
螢P好高。。。

19  
貓布丁太太到底如何讓夜衛さん幫忙的

20  
>>8 >>15  
連應援扇也有！好厲害！！！

21  
（看了一眼安價目的）…這…不是一般人的煩惱…

22ほたる  
TDS也唱的話，我們過來更合理

23  
螢P感覺瘦瘦的

24  
TDS人也太好了  
為了這個，也參加了  
會唱哪首呢？

25  
是兩位金髮美人！！！  
TDS真幸福w

26  
啊，真是親友呢

27  
話說夜衛太太呢？  
不過來這邊嗎？

28ほたる  
>>20  
是花弄的  
>>23  
並不瘦

29  
貓布丁和螢P，這個世界，不真實啊…

30貓布丁  
【花貓布偶與棕斑貓頭鷹布偶合照.jpg】  
會合了

31  
！？

32  
！！！  
貓頭鷹可愛

33  
>>27 同問！

34  
新人參戰？  
…難道…？

35  
不會就是隔壁提及的…？

36  
螢P！我喜歡你（的歌）！

37赤梟  
>>32謝謝  
>>35是我  
我們是木梟さん所說的無氣力組

38  
親友人數+1

39  
>>28  
花真厲害，不愧是美術擔當呢！

40  
突然提及木梟さん的赤梟w  
關係真好

41貓布丁  
>>19  
就，直接說

42  
>>36  
這位太太冷靜  
人家螢P可是已經有男友的（指著主樓）

43  
>>37  
赤梟知道螢P嗎！

44  
木梟…是誰？

45ほたる  
赤梟さん好  
…嘛，我還認識更無氣力的人就是了  
不如說，赤梟さん根本就是被木梟さん煩得無氣力  
>>36 歌的話請繼續支持。

46  
>>41 貓布丁太太，我喜歡你！！！

47  
赤梟氣牆不一般（

48  
>>42 螢P已經有戀人的事，我還是不想相信

49赤梟  
ほたるP的話，歌曲是知道的  
身為後輩的ほたるP，也是自主練中冷靜的一環  
但是以前沒有將兩者連在一起  
這次是貓布丁くん告訴我的  
有點吃驚呢

50  
>>45  
螢P好乖www

51  
補完主樓回來，感覺這回也會很精彩！

52  
>>49  
感覺不到！完全感覺不到吃驚！

53  
這裡人好多！  
（會場和帖子也是）

54  
這麼多親友圍觀的安價，大黑人緣真好w

55花  
會合啦！  
【扇子與布偶合照.jpg】

→TBC


End file.
